


The Temple

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Mark had no idea how he ended up in Casus but he very much hoped Dark hadn't left yet. he was very much screwed if the God had left. This story was inspired by This Is A Road to Ruin by PoenIsDead.





	The Temple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemIsDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemIsDead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this is the road to ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242512) by [PoemIsDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemIsDead/pseuds/PoemIsDead). 

> Hello everyone, this is my newest story. I wrote it a little while ago. I hope you enjoy it. You may want to go and read PoemIsDead story This Is A Road To Ruin in order to understand somethings about this story.

Date: 13/10/19  
Time: 11:22 pm - 12:20 pm

Matthew knew he was screwed when he found himself outside The Temple and was soon discovered by the priests. He didn't get the chance to struggle or attempt to get away before they dragged him into The Temple. He hoped Dark hadn't left, he was so very _screwed_ if he had. The Priests wouldn't do anything too _serious_ while Dark was still present within The Temple.

The Head Priest decided to make an _example_ out of him, as he had interrupted some sort of ceremony. He didn't care to listen to the name. Matthew couldn't do _anything_ to stop the Priests from removing his shirt. He just hoped they wouldn't notice how much their God he looked. He was be truly screwed if they did.

They shove his shirt in his mouth after removing it and proceeded to whip him with some sort of whip that looks a _lot_ like a cat o' nine tails. It was one of the single most painful things he had ever experienced but was unable to thanks to the makeshift gag.

Hot water was thrown on him, salt and oil were rubbed into the wounds on his back after they had finished whipping him. It was even more painful and nearly made him pass out. He was laid on a alter when they were _finally _done. He was too weak from the pain to remove the makeshift gag from his mouth. He heard... something said but could quite make it out. 

He gasped and screamed when the gag was removed from his mouth and pressure was put on his wounds when he was picked up. He wanted to struggle but he was too weak and delirious from the pain to try and escape the person holding him.

Dark was surprised and curious when his Priests called him to the Alter Room, they were holding the quarterly harvest ceremony, he wasn't needed until the end when. He was surprised when he walked into the Alter Room and saw a man who looked to be around Jack's age lying gagged and shirtless on the alter. He was covered in cuts and bruises. From what Dark could see of his back it had been torn up by something.

Tears were dripping unbidden down his face from his closed eyes. 

Dark listened quietly as the Priests explained the man had tried to steal the offerings. When he walked over and removed the gag and picked him up, he _screamed. _He tried to get away from Dark but was too weak, more tears dripping down his face. The man's pretty brown eyes were clouded with pain. He looked close to passing out but didn't. Dark took him up to the rooms above The Temple to clean him up

As soon as Dark placed him on the floor the man tried to scramble away from God but couldn’t.

“Why did you steal the offerings?” Dark questioned, the man stared at him blankly not registering what he was saying. Dark filled a bucket with warm water and gently tipped it over him. The man cringed but seemed to relax when it didn't cause more pain. Dark watched the water turn red, he smelled salt and oil

No _wonder_ he was nearly passing out, Dark repeated the motion several times, each time the water was cleaner and the man relaxed. When he was sure the man's mind wasn't as clouded with pain Dark asked why he had stolen the offering again. The man jerked seemly only just registering who he was.

“_Fuck_, no I did – _**AH**_ – steal anything. Th-the Priests were l-lying. I found myself outside the temple, they dragged, me inside to whip and beat me to make an ‘example’ out of me… agh fuck, it’s going to take weeks to get the salt out of my wounds,” The man answered, his voice thin and raspy from screaming, he looked like he wanted to curl up but couldn't due to the deep whip marks running the length of his back, every which way.

Dark stared at the man and knew he was telling the truth. There was no reason for him to Dark. He looked like wanted to say more but didn't have energy, Dark crouched in front of him so the man didn't have to look up at him and strain the muscle in his back.

* * *

Matthew had no idea what to expect when he was lying on the cold stone, the person standing over him grabbed something. He hoped it wasn't more salt and tipped it over him. He cringed when the warm water was dumped over his head. The pain lessened the more water was poured over his head. He finally looked up and saw Dark was standing over him.

“I’ll clean your back if you’ll let me. What’s your name?” Dark questioned, Matthew, looked up at him and nodded, he knew Dark would never do anything to hurt him. Dark might not know who he was yet but he would. Matthew remembered how shocked Dark had looked the first time they met. 

If he had met him before then it made sense.

“M'name’s Matthew. I shouldn’t be here. I’m from the future. I have no idea how I ended up here. Please be careful. The cuts are _very_ deep and I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not exactly human. My Other is asleep. I don’t know why,” Matthew replied resting against the side of the large tub as Dark walked behind him, he tried not to tense up.

He _knew_ Dark wasn't going to hurt him but he couldn't help it. Dark stared down at Matthew, very few people trust him this much. If he truly was from the future then Matthew would have already met him. Hearing Matthew wasn't human was a shock but he was thankful for the warming as he carefully cleaned the deep wounds running the length of the humans back.

Matthew relaxed against the side of the sub completely as soon as Dark touched him. Only Jack had ever that reaction. He would occasionally flinch or curse but otherwise stayed perfectly still and let Dark do as he pleased. Once the oil and salt had been cleaned from the wounds Dark felt... something brush against his mind. It took him a few minutes to realise it was Matthew's Other. 

"_Thank you for helping. Whatever oil the Priests used made me fall asleep. Had they not used it they have learned a rather painful lesson. I don't like it when my human is hurt. They are lying to you. Be careful how long you leave your significant other alone for. They have and will hurt him,_" Matthew said, his voice was two-toned, he screamed when Dark pressed a little too hard.

Dark stared down at Matthew, concerned. His Priests wouldn't dare hurt Jack. He had, however, noticed the bandages on Jack's arms and how tense Jack was when he was around. He would flinch and wouldn't _ever_ turn his back to Dark. It was concerning. He had noticed how thin Jack seemed to get while he was away. Like he wasn't eating every day.

The bright blood-red eyes staring at him when Matthew's Other looked over his shoulder at Dark was disconcerting. The more he thought about it, the more he recognised the alarming signs. The only people who had access to Jack other than Dark were the Priests. He growled and accidentally pressed a _little_ too hard. Matthew _screamed_ again. It was a horrible sound that made his inside twist.

He got to know Matthew and his Other in the three short weeks they spent in his Temple. The human had been through a lot but was so positive and happy though there were times when he would act strange and other... personalities seemed to bleed through. Dark had asked what was going on but Matthew refused to answer only saying he would find out soon enough.

Jack knew he was spending time with someone if the knowing smirk on his face was anything to go by. He wouldn't say anything either. It was frustrating but he knew better than to ask. He wasn't going to get anything out of his Significant Other, he didn't understand what Matthew meant about Damien being an oblivious brick wall and not realising Will was in love with him until nearly 4,000 years later. 

When he finally did realise he realised Damien wasn't the only one who was 'as oblivious as a brick wall'. One it had been point out he could see _all_ the signs and so much more not even relating to Will and Damien but to Mark and Matthew. He had been an idiot and had no idea how he hadn't realised sooner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I may add a second chapter if people like it and want to know what happens next. Any confusing things in the story will be answered in another story in the series.  
Please comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
